


Drôle de rencontre.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Mr Yéyé (Musician) RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clip Idole de Mr Yéyé, Désolé..., Fanfiction sur le clip Idole de Mr Yéyé, Fans, Fans obsessionnels, Gen, Harcèlement, Pas prévu mais bon, Première rencontre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: « Aucun d'eux deux n'avait imaginé ce qui se passerait ce jour-là. C'était une journée pas comme les autres, de toute évidence. » Court OS sur le clip Idole de Mr Yéyé. Point de vue des deux personnages principaux du clip.





	Drôle de rencontre.

**Author's Note:**

> Nd'A : 
> 
> Désolée. Vraiment, mais aujourd'hui, Mr Yéyé a sorti un nouveau clip et… voilà. 
> 
> Ça m'a inspiré un OS. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai écrit. Je n'avais jamais vraiment prévu d'écrire sur un clip, mais bon… on verra ce que ça donnera. 
> 
> Se focalise principalement sur la rencontre entre le chanteur et la narratrice de la chanson (ce que l'on voit à la fin du clip en fait), avec le point de vue de l'un et de l'autre vis-à-vis de la situation décrite dans le clip. Pourrait se transformer en fic plus longue si ça intéresse quelqu'un.
> 
> Et comme c'est ma première fanfiction sur le fandom Web Shows, je stresse un peu (beaucoup en fait)… 
> 
> Disclaimer : Le clip Idole appartient à Mr Yéyé et les personnes jouant le chanteur et la narratrice sont Mathilde Garrett et Adrien Rob. Si l'une de ces personnes souhaite que je retire ma fanfiction, je le ferais.
> 
> Bonne soirée/nuit à tous et salut aux space cow-boys !

POV du chanteur.

 

Il court. Il court le plus vite possible, pour leur échapper. Mais à qui ? La réponse est fort simple. À eux, ses fans, ceux qui prétendent seulement aimer sa musique, mais qui ont fini par devenir de véritables sangsues.

 

Il court, parce qu'il n'a pas d'autre alternative, parce qu'il sait qu'ils ne le laisseront pas tranquille. Il fuit, et il ne sait même pas où il va, et sur le moment, ça n'a pas d'importance et tout ce qui compte, là tout de suite, c'est de leur échapper.

 

La peur l'étreint soudain. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il voulait seulement chanter, pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour les gens. Mais il n'a jamais voulu… _ça_.

 

Jamais il n'a souhaité cette folie, être poursuivi par ses fans (car oui, c'est ce que sont ces gens qui lui courent après), ni que ceux-ci lui vouent un culte, ou quelque chose comme ça.

 

Ils sont fous, eux tous qui portent un t-shirt avec son _visage_ imprimé dessus et qui le poursuivent sans comprendre que ce n'est pas ce qu'il leur demande.

 

Il n'a jamais prévu cela, et d'un seul coup, son rêve de reconnaissance se transforme en cauchemar.

 

Alors, de façon totalement désordonné, il se réfugie complètement par hasard et sans savoir pourquoi près de la porte de cette maison.

 

Et il frappe, frappe de toutes ses forces à la porte et supplie pour qu'on lui on ouvre, juste ça, juste…

 

 _S'il vous plaît, laissez moi rentrer_.

 

Il voudrait hurler, leur crier à tous d'arrêter, que ça suffit maintenant et que la plaisanterie a assez duré.

 

Tout ce qu'il voudrait faire maintenant, c'est hurler.

 

_Laisse moi, je vous en supplie, laissez moi TRANQUILLE !_

 

Et soudain elle lui ouvre la porte, et il s'engouffre dans la brèche laissée par la porte, et par chance elle la referme à temps.

 

Il rentre, et pour la première fois depuis un certain nombre de minutes (depuis trop longtemps a-t-il l'impression), il peut enfin _respirer_.

 

Il ne remercie pas la jeune femme qui lui a ouvert, pas tout de suite, mais ça viendra (quand il aura repris son souffle).

 

Les autres ne sont pas encore partis, et il n'en est toujours pas débarrassés, mais là, au moins pour un temps, il souffle enfin.

 

_§§§§_

 

POV de la narratrice.

 

Elle ne le déteste pas. Pas lui, en tout cas, mais eux, ces gens qui à force de chanter ses louanges de manière si exaspérante, avaient fini par produire sur elle l'effet inverse voulu.

 

Ils voulaient qu'elle aime leur chanteur, qu'elle l'adore pour sa voix, ses yeux ou son corps ?

 

Soit.

 

Elle, elle le haïrait, à la place.

 

Il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir, elle en avait seulement plus qu'assez de tout ses « fans » autoproclamés qui allaient beaucoup loin dans leur adoration malsaine de ce chanteur. Celui-ci, s'il n'avait pas l'air si extraordinaire que cela, ne lui semblait pas forcément être mauvais non plus.

 

Mais, à force d'en entendre parler, elle saturait, elle aussi étouffait sous cette quasi-obsession que ces gens vouaient à leur chanteur (elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça devait être pour le chanteur en question).

 

Et pourtant, avant que ça ne devienne quelque chose de malsain, elle avait été intéressé par le fait de l'écouter. Mais, très vite, elle avait été plus qu'agacée par tout ce qu'on avait dit de lui.

 

Cela avait coupé toute l'envie qu'elle aurait pu avoir de l'écouter, et malgré le fait qu'elle avait fini par le faire, elle ne pouvait pas apprécier ce qu'il faisait.

 

Elle ne pouvait plus ; c'était trop tard et désormais, le simple fait d'entendre son nom évoqué dans une conversation lui donnait envie de hurler.

 

Et de frapper celui qui parlait. Ce qui, peut-être, n'aurait pas été très juste, mais elle s'en fichait.

 

Elle en avait assez, trop, c'était trop et elle ne pouvait plus écouter une de ses chansons sans grincer des dents ou grimacer.

 

La jeune femme ne savait pas qui plaindre le plus, le chanteur qui devait étouffer sous cette folie et cette démence, ou les fans, qui ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils allaient beaucoup trop loin.

 

En parlant de ça…

 

Elle frémit en voyant tout ces gens agglutinés juste devant sa porte, et tenta de s'en éloigner le plus possible, pour se protéger d'eux.

 

Elle avait peur, et elle faillit hurler en voyant de quelle manière la musique avait pu changer à ce point ces gens qui devaient être normaux en temps normal.

 

À qui la faute ?

 

Sincèrement, elle se posait actuellement toujours la question. Elle se doutait que le chanteur n'avait probablement jamais voulu cela.

 

Elle non plus d'ailleurs.

 

Elle jouait de la guitare, le jour où cela arriva. Elle tentait désespérément de se sortir ce chanteur et ses groupies insensées de la tête, quand elle entendit et vit ce qu'il se passait.

 

Elle blêmit, tout en descendant malgré tout, alors qu'elle aurait pu laisser le chanteur (elle se doutait que c'était lui, à force de voir son visage sur les t-shirts de ses fans, et en voyant ceux qui le poursuivaient) à la merci de ces fous furieux.

 

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte, et très rapidement la referma, ne voulant avoir de problèmes. Ils étaient toujours là, à tambouriner à la porte, et là encore elle faillit hurler (cela faisait longtemps qu'elle se contenait, beaucoup trop longtemps en fait, et elle ne tarderait pas à craquer).

 

Et soudain, il se retourna vers elle, et _là_ , elle le reconnut. Difficile de le manquer avec cette étoile dessinée sur son front, et elle aurait presque pu lui hurler dessus pour être là et lui apporter tout ces problèmes.

 

Mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, mais la leur, dont le seul crime était d'être trop admiratif d'un chanteur (et d'être devenus trop envahissants aussi).

 

Et qui méritaient quant même d'être remis à leur place.

 

Elle prit une grand inspiration, et se lança, se retournant vers eux :

 

« Bon écoutez-moi, vous tous. Je sais parfaitement que vous voulez tous plus ou moins bien faire, mais là… IL FAUT ARRÊTER, C'EST CLAIR ? Venir chez moi, me harceler, le harceler lui alors qu'il ne vous a rien demandé, juste… VOUS DEVEZ ARRÊTER MAINTENANT ! Et s'il vous plaît, PARTEZ ! »

 

Ce qu'ils firent enfin, au bout de quelques secondes, et certains eurent la décence de sembler se sentir mal.

 

Elle ne les plaignait pas, assurément…

 

La jeune femme finit par soupirer de soulagement, et se retourna.

 

Le chanteur lui lança un sourire de remerciement, et parvint enfin à parler :

 

« Merci. »

 

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et sourit à son tour :

 

« Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas. »

 

Elle ne lui dit pas qu'il était un des chanteurs qui l'exaspérait le plus, non pas par sa faute, mais par celle de ses fans (pas tous, mais seulement les plus obsessionnels, il y en avait évidemment qui n'étaient pas comme ça. Sauf qu'elle n'avait côtoyé que les plus malsains)

 

Elle restait surprise, par ailleurs, parce que rien n'aurait pu la préparer à cela.

 

_§§§§_

 

POV omniscient. 

 

Aucun d'eux deux n'avait imaginé ce qui se passerait ce jour-là. C'était une journée pas comme les autres, de toute évidence.

 

Et puisqu'il risquait de ne pas pouvoir repartir tout de suite (elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait très bien que certains « fans » devaient encore être là quelque part, à l'attendre. Il faudrait un long moment avant qu'ils ne partent tous) autant qu'ils fassent connaissance, non ?

 

Elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie, et sans doute que lui non plus, mais bon.

 

« Vous voulez un café ? »

 

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes, surpris par sa proposition, mais c'est vrai qu'il en avait bien besoin avec ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

« Pourquoi pas ? »

 

Fin, ou à suivre ?


End file.
